


Siberian Fodder

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks that she'll send Cadman straight to Siberia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siberian Fodder

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: During-"The Return Part 1"  
> Prompt: Cadman/Sam Carter. Fifteen stitches and counting.

Sam thinks that she'll send Cadman straight to Siberia. Hand her a one-way ticket and ship her out. She hasn't been this annoyed since meeting Rodney McKay. The least that Landry could've done was put her on Sheppard's team.

Sam doesn't like Sheppard much either.

"Ouch." Sam resists the urge to touch her head as the nurse stitches her up. She misses the gentle touch of Janet.

Cadman's sitting there with a stupid grin on her face. "Fifteen stitches and counting. How many do you have, Colonel?"

"Ten," Sam winces. She's met women like Cadman before. The ones who want to be on the front lines and be one of the guys, who join the Marines and fast-track themselves to the SGC because long ago they forgot to care about the gender of their soldiers in battle. Sam's always been a scientist first; she'll never admit just how much she'd miss the action if she was stuck in a lab all day.

"This is going to be a gnarly scar." Cadman holds up her arm and examines it while waiting for a bandage.

Sam tries not to roll her eyes. She wants a beer. Maybe Daniel and Teal'c will join her at the local watering hole. Because Sam's definitely not inviting Cadman or her bombs.


End file.
